Mary and Edward
by CoalTreasure
Summary: OMG! My first Mature story! ZarathePirate's Mary Kuuko and Edward Shizaru have fun! I don't own anything!


**I'm no good when it comes to this title. Oh well. This is DA's ****ZarathePirate's charaters from Rogue Skies. Edward's real name is Shizaru and Mary is Kuuko. I don't own anything!**

Mary and Edward

"YOU ARE TO HEAD TO BED THIS INSTANT!!! Especially after what happened today!!" Mary looked at Edward with a thunderous expression that spelled death if he didn't comply with her orders. Edward laughed and held up his grey skinned hands with the long middle fingers.

"All right, all right. You win. I'll head to bed." And with that, he walked away to his room. But not before Mary caught his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stealing back my lips," she told him when she pulled away, leaving Edward shocked as a slow smirk came upon his lips after she left.

Mary shook her head as she headed back to her room, thinking about the day. Edward had retrieved his phurba from Miss Myriad Mayhem, and was now healing from the cut on his arm.

_Hopefully he'll feel better tomorrow_, Mary thought as she sat at her desk and pulled out her father's invention. _And I hope that the Captain has a plan. What did she mean that the sky was coming together? Humph. I'll ask her about that when I see her again. Although, Miss Madcap was sort of right. Edward's eyes were beautiful, though I bet he has some tricks with those fingers of his. _

Mary's eyebrows shot up. _What did __**that**__ come from?_

Mary shook her head. She went to work on the arm of her father's invention. But her thoughts remained on Edward and his eyes. Finally, she put down the tool in her hand. Perhaps a nap would do her some good. Yes, a nap sounded wonderful. She leaned her head back over the back of her chair, closed her eyes, and seconds later she was dead to the world.

*********************************************

Edward couldn't help but let a giggle out from his mouth as he saw the position that Miss Mary was in. Or shall he say now, Mary? He let out another giggle as he entered with his tray of fruits and honey.

Silently, he crossed the room to her desk and put the tray near the arm that she was working on earlier. Just as silently, he went to her trunk, opened it, and pulled a nightgown out. After laying it out on the bed, Edward then turned his attention to Mary. She was gorgeous to him in every way.

Mary's face had a quality to it that he would probably find in another couple of millennia. He couldn't wait that long though, especially with a beautiful lady right in front of him! Her brown eyes, though closed for now, had an intensity that mixed in her gentleness and temper. Her hair was coal black and done up with pins. As gently as he could without waking Mary up, Edward pulled out the pins, placing them on the wash table nearby.

Finished with the pins, he lifted Mary up and, after sitting in the chair near the desk, he placed her in his lap, her head in the crook of his neck. Grabbing a brush, he began to gently undo the knots that her hair created while pinned up. Along with the brush strokes, he began to map out her face with his fingers, planting kisses with each pass.

Mary woke up to the wonderful sensations of being pampered. She allowed herself to indulge herself a little bit more, then reluctantly opened her eyes to see who was holding her. Looking up, she saw Edward working on a knot in her hair that refused to come undone. He had put down the brush that was on her wash table and was working at the knot with his fingers. He had an adorable pout on his face as he concentrated on the knot. Finally he got it undone and brushed it out without any more interruptions.

"Mmm, that feels so good," she murmured into his neck after closing her eyes again, feeling the kisses along with his fingers on her face. One forefinger lifted her head and warm lips met hers again. Opening her eyes after the kiss ended, she saw Edward's amber eyes twinkle with mischief, and something else.

"Then how does this feel?" Edward asked in a low octave, pulling her collar down to her collarbone. He started to suck, nip, and lick that particular spot. Mary gasped and squirmed in his lap, throwing her head back to reveal more of her neck and grabbing his shoulders. Oh, yes, she liked that. Grinning, he continued on that one spot, making a mental note, but stopped after a few minutes. Pulling up, he saw the surprised and angry look on Mary's face and laughed.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from," he said, brushing their noses together. Mary noticed his eyes were slowly darkening with desire. Hers were probably black with the desire she felt for him.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she snarled, pulling his face towards her and smashing her lips against his. She could feel his chuckle all the way through her chest. They continued with chaste kisses and soft moans, until Edward traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Mary granted it, and nipped his tongue when it passed her lips. Edward pulled back surprised, then grinned.

"Never pegged you as a kinky person," he said with a small laugh.

"Well, I never pegged you as someone who brushed others' hair," Mary replied smartly. Edward laughed again and dove for her lips again, entering to taste her. He just about lost it when he tasted the sweet apple and something that was uniquely her. Moaning deeply, he wrestled her tongue into his mouth, allowing her to taste him.

_He tastes good,_ Mary thought after Edward pulled her tongue into his mouth. _Like cherry and peppermint. But something else too. _

They began to wrestle with their tongues, neither giving up. Edward finally pulled away, gasping. Mary was also panting, but noticed something in Edward's lower body. She chuckled, and Edward looked at her.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. She pointed to the bulge in his pants and said, "Looks like we'll have to get rid of that before you leave."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Mary looked surprised, then gave a little yelp when he picked her up and placed her on the bed, moving the nightgown to the ground. He pulled her shirt off first, then brought her hands together and above her head with both of his hands.

"Now, you heal me all the time, so _**I**_ intend to return the favor. You are to not move your arms and give pleasure back. Just hearing your sexy moans and whimpers would be enough," Edward said to her, leaning in close.

"Edward." Mary quickly escaped his grasp to touch him, but he growled, recaptured her hands, pulled them back over her head, and tied them to the headboard with a cloth.

"I do believe I said that you _were not to move_," he repeated, his short black hair wild and eyes dark. Mary nodded breathlessly, and Edward moved down to her boots. Pulling them off, he closed his eyes, and began to massage her feet, his middle fingers rubbing her ankles like they had a mind of their own.

Mary gasped at the sensation of her feet being touched, especially being sexually hyped up like this.

_Now things are going to be interesting!_ Edward thought as he continued his administrations. _Hmm, I wonder. _

He left her feet and moved back up to her face, taking one of her bound fingers in his mouth and sucked. Mary shrieked, trying to break free from her bonds, but they wouldn't budge. He began to nibble on that finger, then released it with a small _POP!_

Edward began to massage her arms, moving down to her sides. His middle fingers teased Mary's neck until she was a wriggling puddle of goo at his hands, which included delicious whimpers, sweet groaning, and more importantly, his name being said breathlessly.

He moved down to her sides, massaging and teasing her spine like he did with her neck. At her breasts, with their little nubs tightening and becoming round, he massaged them until he knew the exact roundness of his soon to be lover.

Finished with massaging, for now, he took off his shirt, revealing his graceful power in his chest muscles and went over to the previously forgotten fruits and honey. Picking it up, he sauntered over to Mary and the surprised look on her face.

_Perfect,_ Edward thought as he put the tray down. He didn't want Mary to have an empty stomach! Thus, giving him the perfect way to pamper her, through feeding her.

Climbing back on top of her, he grabbed the honey and poured it on her stomach. She gasped at the cold stickiness as it spread upwards to her breasts and neck. Looking down she saw Edward put the honey down and grab a slice of green apple. Dipping the apple slice into the honey, he brought it to her lips. Licking her lips, Mary causally wrapped her tongue around his finger, causing him to moan, then ate the apple. This continued with several more slices, then Edward grabbed an orange slice but didn't dip it in the honey. Instead he ate it, teasing her.

_Oh, now he's getting it!_ Mary thought. She liked oranges, and her legs were still free! So she ran her legs up and down his legs. Encouraged by his gasps, she hooked her big toes into his pants and attempted to push them down off his hips. He growled, pulled her legs off, and pinned them with his opposable feet.

"Much better! Now, let's get back to some…fun." Edward said, purring the last word. He continued to feed her assorted fruits, like strawberries, bananas dipped in honey, and other fruits with honey. With other fruits, he just ate them, teasing her into insanity. Sometimes, he just kissed her senseless. She couldn't do a thing about these activities either because she was trapped under Edward's feet.

Finally out of fruits, he proceeded to lick off the remaining honey on Mary's stomach, causing her to moan and gasp. After the stomach had been cleaned, Edward's attention was now captured to her breasts. He chuckled, causing Mary to look at him curiously.

Slowly, sexually, he began to lick one of her nubs, getting the honey off. Mary gasped and squirmed, trying to get him off her feet to return the favor. Again, he chuckled.

"Mary. What did I tell you?" he asked.

"That…I…was not…to move," Mary panted, wanting more of him.

"That's right! Now hold still; you have something on you," Edward cheerfully scolded, then went back to work on that particular nub. After cleaning it off, he nibbled on the nub, earning a heated gasp and a shiver. Encouraged, he continued to nibble, swirl, and flick with his tongue the little nub, the noises that Mary was emitting making his pants feel even tighter. But it wasn't time yet. No, he still had much more to do!

Abandoning the little nub with a pop, he cleaned off the rest of the breast with his mouth and tongue. Mary's head was thrown back, revealing her neck. Edward ravaged her gorgeous neck after he was finished with the breast, making her _scream_ to the high heavens.

Edward then returned his attention to the honey soaked cleavage and other breast. He cleaned the cleavage first, then slowly licked his way over to the last breast. He licked, sucked, and nibbled the honey off the flesh, but avoided the little honey nub. Finally, he took the nub into his mouth and tugged.

Mary gasped, her eyes flashing open after closing them while Edward had ravaged her neck. She looked down to see him look at her with dark eyes and still wild hair, and continued to nibble on his "treat." She thrown her head back and groaned. He released her nub with a pop, and chuckled.

"Do you feel it? The thing that you can't control, the love you have," he asked as he brushed his nose against hers. Mary whimpered when he massaged her stomach and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where do you feel it?" he asked darkly, pulling the rest of her clothes off, letting him see everything of her.

"Do you feel it here?" he asked, placing his fingers lightly on the inside of her thigh. Mary stiffened at the fingers, then they trailed downward to the knee, then went back up.

"There. Right there!" she managed to gasp, right as his fingers pressed near her pussy.

"Here?" Edward's middle elongated finger swept inside, gently. She gasped and nodded her head, unable to speak. It pushed more inside, causing her to release whimpers of pleasure. It disappeared, causing her groan, only to be replaced by the forefinger and joint knuckle of the middle finger.

_She feels so good,_ Edward thought as he thrust his fingers into her. _So wet and_ _**tight. **_

"More, more, more!!!" Mary groaned. That did it. Edward groaned and kissed her, pulling his fingers out of her and taking his feet off of her own.

"Now," he gasped, breaking the kiss and looking into her dark eyes, "now, you can touch."

With permission granted, Mary wasted no time ridding Edward of his pants with only her feet. As soon as the pants were gone, she felt his length, and it was _huge! _Quickly, she stroked it with her feet, relishing the fact that she could turn him into goo as well, if the groans, moans, and whimpers were anything to go by.

Edward growled and pulled her feet off of his length, positioning them around his waist.

"Are…are you ready?" he asked breathlessly, his cock at the entrance of her pussy and hands at the cloth binding her hands.

"Yes, yes! Get in here now!!" Mary shouted, unable to say anything more than that. Edward nodded, and kissed her slowly, entering her just as slowly as his kiss. At the same time, he broke the cloth, allowing her to use her hands. Once inside to the hilt, he began to thrust slowly, kissing her in time with his thrusts. But Mary was having none of that.

"Edward, I am _NOT_ a china doll! Go _faster_!!" she snarled, hands in his hair. Edward chuckled and complied, the kisses getting harder and longer as the thrusts became harder. Mary pushed her legs around his waist to try and get him to go harder, but he kept the same pace. Moans, whimpers, and groans erupted from the two lovers as they went closer and closer to the edge.

"Mine." Edward growled into Mary's mouth. Mary nodded in agreement.

"Yours, and you're mine," she said. Edward nodded his consent.

"Yours." He agreed. Finally, Edward gave one last hard thrust and kiss, and that did it. They went over the edge.

"_**EDWARD!!!"**_ Mary screamed into his mouth, Edward growling in his release. After it was over, they collapsed on the bed, panting.

_He's so handsome, and he's mine,_ Mary thought possessively as she recovered. It was true, with Edward's gray skin shinning with sweat and the look in his amber eyes was of pure love. He nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. Mary hummed her consent as she nuzzled back.

"Love you, too," she replied. Then a thought came to her just as she was about to fall asleep.

"Do you think we kept people up?" she asked, looking up at him. Edward looked surprised, then laughed.

"Possibly, but they might know then to leave us alone tomorrow," he chuckled.

"True, but just in case." Mary lifted herself off of Edward, causing them to moan at the lost of contact. She then hopped off the bed, opened a drawer, and took a sign out. Grabbing a hammer and a nail, she opened the door and nailed the sign to it.

"That's a smart sign, but how about we do something better and get some sleep?" Edward asked, picking Mary up bridal style and shutting the door with his foot.

"Hmm, sleep sounds wonderful," Mary said tiredly, allowing herself to be carried back to bed with only one stop at the desk to drop off the hammer. Gently placing his new lover on the bed, Edward grabbed the blankets at the end and pulled them over the both of them as soon as he climbed in too.

"Good night, my sweet Mary," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Edward, my love," she replied, kissing his lips. Soon, the two lovers were entwined with each other, asleep.

************************************

The next morning, Lady Genesis looked at Clyde angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'HE'S NOT THERE'?!! WHERE IS HE?" she yelled at the cowboy. He wasn't fooled.

"He wasn't in his room, and we've checked all the other rooms, too. Well, we have a feeling he's with Dr. West, but we haven't checked yet," he replied.

"Why haven't you checked yet with Dr. West, yet?" Lady Genesis growled impatiently.

"Because there was a bunch of screams, groans, and moans last coming from there. Not only that, but whimpers, growls, and whispers sounded as well. Plus the big 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign nailed to the door kind of gives it away," Clyde said with a snicker at how Lady Genesis paled as her imagination led her to the events of last night.

**Please read and review! Again, I don't own anything!!**


End file.
